a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a whistling device of a cooker lid and in particular, to a handle block mounted onto a cooker lid to adjust the size of an air hole on the lid and the sound produced. A steel bead or a whistle is placed in a screw cork to produce a whistling sound and the adjustment of the handle block of the cooker lid can control the volume of the sound and the amount of hot air released from a cooker.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, various types of safety devices and alarming devices are provided to cooking utensils in order to provide safety and convenience to the user. Frequently, a whistle is provided to the cooker lid so that the hot air produced during cooking provides an alarming sound to alert the user. However, for cooker lids having a glass window, no whittling device is provided as a result of its complicated structure. There is only an air vent provided on the cooker lid. If a whistling device is to be mounted onto the glass mounted cooker lid, the structure of the whistling device may be very complicated and expensive to manufacture.